


My Wings with Your Wings

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Romantic Fluff, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: My alternative to the finale. Dean acquires the power of Michael and makes use of them. Cas is happy.





	My Wings with Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on consultingcannibal's tumblr and Scout made a comic that gave me this idea LOL so this was how this fic was born!

            Cas had begged, pleaded, damn near got on his knees to keep Dean from saying yes. Michael was untrustworthy, couldn’t Dean see that? But when it came to Sam, Dean was blind with brotherly devotion. He sat down on the stairs that led into the library and buried his face in his hands, what would happen after this? Would Dean get to their son in time, to Sam? Lucifer was always a short fuse he could snap at any moment, just like he had a few moments ago.

            He leapt up from his seat when he heard the signature squeak of the newly replaced bunker door. There standing on the ledge were Jack, Sam, and oh thank his Father, Dean.

            Dean and Sam had their arms around Jack, supporting him as they descended the stairs, “Is everyone alright?!” Cas barked meeting them at the end of the steps.

            “Sammy’s banged up and Jack is cut just below his sternum,” Dean provided.

            “And Michael?” Cas trembled.

            “Flew the coop as soon as Lucifer hit the ground dead, didn’t even stick around to heal these two,” Dean growled, they all went into their living room and set Jack to the couch, “Gonna need some stitches pal, looks like you’re gonna be powered down for quite some time.”

            As Dean moved up from the couch, Cas lurched forward and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. He knew he’d taken Dean by surprise given the ‘oof’ he was rewarded with, thankfully he returned the embrace, “I’m alright Cas, it’s alright, everyone’s fine and we’re all safe.”

            Cas couldn’t seem to let go and if he didn’t know better Dean was allowing this much longer embrace because he knew Cas needed it and maybe Dean needed it too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            No, they didn’t know where Michael went, but all Dean cared about was that the bastard was gone. Nothing had happened, and they were on week-three of nothing happening. Jack was healed up and sleeping like kids should, and Sam looked the calmest he’d seen him in fuck, years.

            But there was one thing he didn’t understand. He’d absolutely kept some of Michael’s powers, moving things, super strength, and this odd feeling of having wings. He hadn’t said anything to anyone. It was a damn strange thing, when he thought about ‘wings’ they sprang out like a snapped rubber-band, this happened while he was in the shower and he damn near knocked himself out.

            Fuck.

            He wanted to ask Cas about it but there was something that had changed between them, Cas, as always, was attentive, but again, something changed. The angel was tentative around him, happy he was back, but skittish.

            He wanted Cas, like in no way he’d ever wanted him before, he needed him close, nearby, side to side. He’d thought about it on numerous occasions but now he couldn’t get it out of his mind. Like, not a moment of peace since this wing-thing cropped up.

            Fuck.

            He went into the library and there Cas was, dark, mussed hair, and insanely blue eyes glued to a text.  No doubt on how to track Michael down.

            “Heya Cas,” Dean said, as casually as he could muster, “You got a minute?”

            Cas’ furrowed brow and stare left the book and locked onto Dean, “For you, of course.”

            He felt like his blood was boiling, he didn’t know if this was residual grace from the occupation of Michael but it had to be, given that he had fucking WINGS, “So I think I’ve got some kinda leftover angel stuff from Michael and…” as Cas pursed his lips he thought he was gonna lose it right then and there. They were so plump and pink and deliciously dry, “Fuck,” he said out loud, “I’m sorry about all that, ya know? Scaring you, you looked like shit when I made it back. You hardly wanted to talk to me and I know why.”

            Cas was frowning, eyes wet-looking, “You did scare me, very much so.”

            “I shouldn’t have been so hasty. I should have talked to you, damnitt, I always should ‘talk’ to you and I never do and after all these years this seems so stupid to blurt out loud.”

            “What Dean, what is it?”

            Cas’ voice was like liquid velvet and it went straight to Dean’s groin, usually did, but now was even worse, “I-I was thinking…” he began.

            God, he needed to just blurt it, but instead, he was taking two or three whole steps forward, cradling Cas’ face in both hands and kissing them both stupid. Oh, his lips were so soft and worn, chapped, but perfect. He almost thought he’d made a mistake but then Cas’ mouth was opening, allowing his tongue inside and the angel slumped, so much so Dean had to hold him up.

            “W-What?” Cas managed to choke out, eyes blinking in confusion.  
            “This isn’t the first time I’ve thought about this but since this whole angel thing I haven’t been able to put it out of my fucking mind!”

            Cas cleared his throat, both hands clutching Dean’s forearms, “And what is that?”

            “How much I want you, how much I’ve always fucking wanted you!” Dean spat, holding on tight as well, and then without even meaning to the fucking wings he’d acquired, whether this were temporary or not, sprang forth and he almost collapsed. They almost knocked him over with their weight. And then there was the oversensitivity that came with it, he could feel everything, every touch, the air, fuck even a look was overwhelming.

            “Dean!” Cas cried out, catching him and holding him close, holding him up.

            “You’re everything Cas, you’re beautiful and kind and loving and it took me this goddamn long to figure it out and now there’s this,” he pointed a finger over his shoulders, “Is this normal?! Is this why I’m acting on this? Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

            “Dean,” Cas silenced him finally with another punishing kiss, “Stop,” he murmured when their lips separated, “Yes, it’s normal, you may be like this for weeks. I don’t think he exited you in the normal fashion. In fact, I think you were strong enough to do so on your will alone. I didn’t think he would leave you willingly.”

            “So,” Dean took a breath, eyes burning, “You’re saying I got like, angel abilities for the time being?”

            Cas ran a thumb over his kiss-spit lips, cheeks flushing wildly, “Yes, I believe so.”

            Dean tried not to, but he was grinning ear to ear, his wings flexed, and wrapped around his angel, “How about we try this out, huh? Give it a test drive?”

            “But Dean you don’t need to test…” Cas began, but Dean crashed their mouths together once more, moving from his lips, kissing his jaw and then sucking the space between his shoulder and neck.

            “Let’s test this privately, huh?” Dean winked, and took Cas’ hand, dragging him towards his room and memory foam.

 

            They stumbled into his bedroom, all tongue and teeth and clutching fingertips, “Dean,” Cas cried out as soon as they hit the mattress, and Dean latched onto his throat, he was finding out pretty fast that Cas’ weak spot was the nape of his neck. He had his leg’s noodle-like with one nip at a time.

            “I showed you mine, how about you show me yours?” Dean smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

            Cas gulped, pushing up towards the headboard, and then he gasped when Dean was able to whisk away his trench coat, suitcoat, and dress shirt with one snap of his fingers, “Oh fuck that is handy, hope this sticks around I don’t mind at all.”

            Cas opened his mouth to protest but Dean was leaning down once more, capturing his mouth and running his hands up and down his torso, moving to his throat again that earned him baritone moans.

            “I-I don’t think you should see them,” Cas gasped.

            “I won’t be able to once I’m human again, huh? Yes, sweetheart, I wanna see’em come on, please?” Dean hummed, moving slowly, achingly slow down his sternum, swirling his tongue around his navel and thinking about nothing but those hips beneath that cheap, navy suit.

            “Are you sure?” Cas asked, eyes wide and lust blown, his bare chest heaving.

            “I do, I wanna see them, please,” Dean said, his tone firm as he gently blew breath against his spit-slick hips, “Need these off, can I?”

            Mindlessly it seemed Cas nodded, and Dean happily made Cas’ pants disappear, leaving him only in boxers.

            “You are really sure you want to see them? They’re broken,” Cas more or less whimpered.

            Dean kissed the hills of his hips once, then twice, and then again, “Baby, yes, I wanna see them. Stop with the self-loathing, I _need_ to see them while I can.” he kissed a deliberate trail up Cas’ torso, flicking one nipple and then the other as he went, and then there was a quiet whoosh and Cas’ wings were lying against the white starkness of his mattress.

            Dean’s eyes went wide, he’d only seen shadows before, but now he saw luscious lava stone colored feathers, “Cas…”

            “I know,” Cas frowned, “I’m sorry… I”

            But Dean was then straddling Cas’ lap, locking his hips in place as well as his wings, “Why the fuck are you apologizing, Jesus, sweetheart, you are gorgeous,” he folded his own wings down to touch the very tips of Cas’ ebony wings, “This feels amazing. I feel so connected with you.”

            They were folded around one another and Dean could think of no other time where he felt so connected.

            “Okay,” he said while caressing the softness of Cas’ feathers, “I need you naked,” he snapped his fingers again and Cas was just that and he was rewarded with a gasp and then a moan. Cas’ dick against his was like heaven and he didn’t care that that sounded dirty. Their wings brushed against one another and he took Cas in his hand.

            “I-I think I’ll miss this when it fades, because it will,” Cas groaned against Dean’s mouth. Cas was no virgin about this at all, he plunged his fingers into the meatiest parts of Dean’s wings and bucked his hips, “Until then I’ll take everything I want.”

            “Cas,” Dean whimpered, “Fucking A, Jesus, fuck,” he almost fell against his angel, “No, no, no, I’m taking care of you. You deserve this, all of it. Every bit, I want you blind with it, breathless, you’ve needed someone to take care of you for so long. I’m doing that now!”

            He wasn’t sure where he found the ability, it just seemed automatically there, that he could touch, caress anywhere, so he focused and without thought used residual grace and searched for Cas’ prostate. And oh fucking hell he found it.

            To say Cas screamed was an understatement, in fact he thought Cas might have used his true voice because the glass of his mirror cracked like spider lightening.

            “H-How did you…oh, oh, oh!” Cas started but then through his head back with another cry when Dean took him in his hand.

            “Let go sweetheart,” Dean managed to voice, lining them up against one another, stroking in tandem and he continually punished Cas’ prostate with fervor massaging it like any muscle should be massaged.

            Cas came hard and fast, his throat raw and sore from the vocal effort, he seized up, all muscles taught and screaming. And then he collapsed, breathing far too fast for an angel, eyes closed and flesh sweat glistening.

            Dean came soon after, wrapping his temporary wings around his angel and trying not to lean too much of his weight on him.

            There was a long bout of silence, once Dean caught his breath he realized that Cas hadn’t caught his breath. He was laid back, both arms across his face and panting manically, “Cas, honey? You okay?”

            Cas huffed breath after breath, “A lot, that was a lot,” he answered, “A lot.”

            Dean grinned, “A good ‘a lot?’”

             Cas let his arms fall to both sides, “That was a lot, but good. Is this just…the angel thing?”

            Dean frowned, crowding him into his space and boxing him in with his arms, “No, darlin’ it’s not an angel thing,” even as he said this he folded his wings around them, “I’ve loved you for a long, long time and I’m stupid and haven’t said anything.”

            “Well,” Cas sighed, snuggling in, “Better late than never.”

            There was a long bout of silence before they both heard Sammy shouting.

            “You guys are so gross!”

            “Fuck,” Dean buried his head in a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
